New Beginnings
by MorganLeFay33
Summary: Caroline receives an interesting visitor at the school where she works - Crossover AU, with Mandy from "The Syndicate."
1. Chapter 1

_Some notes: First off, Kate is lovely. I just wanted to ship these two instead for now. Hope no one hates me for it! Second, this is an AU, but the following scenes are set sometime around the beginning of LTIH and after the end of The Syndicate._ _Third, it may confuse you as to what's going on, but I'll explain in later chapters. Enjoy!_

_xoxo,_

_Morgana_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_** To the Headmistress' Office**_

* * *

"Your mother, she asked about the turnips for tonight, because if you don't have any, she'll go and get them at the market."

"I don't _have_ any, I told you!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Mum, have you seen my history book?"

"No, sweetie, I haven't."

"Well," John stammered, "_I _can always go and get them for her…"

"Whatever!" she waved one hand in the air as she continued to search for her keys with the other. "Oh thank God," she sighed in relief when she found them. She re-filled her bag with all of the contents that she had emptied from it and re-tied her scarf tightly around her neck.

"Come on boys, get a move on! We have to go!"

The boys continued to rush around the house, searching for their books, pulling on their socks and shoes, and downing their breakfasts as quickly as they could. Caroline felt like she was surrounded by a tornado, and it was not exactly helping to lower her stress levels.

"Should I or should I not? She did say…"

"John!" Caroline cried in frustration, "I don't have time to deal with this. If you want to get the bloody turnips, go and buy three-dozen, for all I care! I'm already late for school, plus I have an extra meeting today, so please direct your inane questions elsewhere."

As she pulled out of her driveway, it crossed her mind that perhaps she should have just canceled this meeting. It was one more thing for her to do today, one more thing that she didn't need on her plate. It was probably too late by now.

* * *

"You all right, darling?" Mandy turned around in her seat and directed a warm smile to Reah, reaching behind her and squeezing the little girl's hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm all right, Grandma!" she replied cheerily.

It was all so ridiculous. Here she was, nervous as could be, and yet Reah was her usual jolly self. Mandy took deep breaths, silently reminding herself that she could do this. They had every right to be here, and all they were asking for was a bit of advice. It just always seemed to mean so much when it came to her granddaughter.

"Here we are, Mum!" Becky stopped the car in the driveway to the school and peered around in awe. "Jesus," she said under her breath. "This is nice, isn't it? Pristine…I hope she likes our Reah."

"She'd better. Now you just find a parking space, and we'll be back before you know it." Mandy patted her daughter on the back and nodded kindly before unbuckling her own seatbelt to fetch Reah from the back of the car.

Mandy nervously fiddled with the buttons on her jumper while she waited outside of the office, occasionally glancing down at Reah and tapping her on the nose affectionately. She hadn't wanted to worry Becky, but Mandy was also stunned by the look of the school. In moments like these, she still had to remind herself to keep her head up and act as if she belonged, because she did. All of this still felt so new.

It was not her first time back in the UK since she had moved to Crete, but each visit still made her a bit nervous. There was no way he could find her. They had moved farther away, and she was staying in a hotel under a false name. Even still, she sometimes jumped at the sounds of certain voices, at the feeling of shadows creeping up behind her. She would have done anything for her daughter and granddaughter, and this was the least she could do after all of Becky's help. Bless her.

She looked up at the sound of clacking heels. Mandy suddenly felt so small, watching her walk up to them. She was picture-perfect, with her erudite DPhil robe flowing behind her and her hair styled like one of those reporters on the telly. Mandy felt stupid, but she glanced down at her own outfit, strangely encouraged by the knowledge that she could now afford to dress as nicely as this woman did, in proper business attire.

"Hello!" she said, out of breath. "You must be Rebecca." She knelt down on the ground and met her granddaughter's eye. "And _you _must be Reah. It's very nice to meet you." She stood up and rested her hands resolutely on her hips before running her hands absentmindedly through her golden hair.

"It's very nice to meet you too," Reah responded sweetly.

"Yeah," Mandy felt herself adding awkwardly, "It was kind of you to meet with us. We're grateful to you."

"Oh, no, no! It's nothing! Do come in, both of you." Her voice was unnaturally high and her grin was tightly plastered across her lips. She looked as if she wasn't entirely telling the truth.

As they followed her into her office, Mandy reminded herself that they could not be blamed for whatever it was that seemed to be straining this stranger's mind today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**Can't Tell a Lie**_

* * *

Caroline tried to remain nonplussed after having just ran into Kate in the south hallway. The last thing she needed right now was a reminder of _that_.

"Right. Down to business," she murmured, slipping on her reading glasses and pulling out Reah's files.

Caroline poured over them carefully, making a point to talk mostly with Reah at first. There was something odd about these two, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. The girl was endearing and very bright, and her mother seemed nice as well, so why did she sense that something was off?

"Reah, thank you for talking with me today. I've enjoyed getting to know you. Would you mind very much if I asked you to join my secretary just outside there, in the office?" She pointed around the corner, asking as nicely as she could. "I'd like to have a chat with your mum for a few minutes."

The young girl nodded obediently and trotted out of the room.

"So," Caroline removed her glasses and leaned forward on her elbows to look more closely at her guest before asking, "You want to find the right school for your daughter? Is that correct?"

The brunette shifted uncomfortably in her seat before blurting out quickly, "I'm sorry, I can't. I just can't. I'm not Rebecca. Becky, she's my daughter. My name's Mandy, and Reah, she's my granddaughter."

"What?" Caroline didn't understand this sudden outburst and wanted very badly to reach for the bottle of painkillers hidden in her desk drawer to abate her sudden headache. "So you're saying that she _isn't _you daughter? Why would you…"

Mandy interrupted her frantically. "Becky, she didn't want you to think she were a bad mum, just because she's young. She had Reah at sixteen, but she's very responsible, and we just want her to have a proper education is all. We've got the money for it now, so…"

Caroline held up her hand to stop her. "Don't. No need to explain. Why didn't you just say so?"

A look of surprised relief washed over the other woman's face, and Caroline noticed for the first time how lovely her blue-gray eyes were. _Not now_, she scolded herself.

"Look," Caroline sighed and started to trail off, "I really do want to help you, so please do not feel that you need to lie to me. I get it. Good Lord, it must not have been easy for _you_. I myself would strangle either of my teenage sons if I found out they'd impregnated some girl…" She stopped herself abruptly, realizing how appallingly rude she must have sounded. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that…forgive me, making assumptions when I know _nothing _about the circumstances…"

"You're all right, love!" Mandy piped up encouragingly. "Day I learned the news weren't exactly best day of my life." She looked down at the floor and smiled distantly. "But what a surprise…hm? Our Reah, a little miracle."

Caroline was captivated by the woman's obvious affection for her granddaughter, and she nearly laughed at her sudden urge to run around the side of her desk to hug her. She would help them in any way she could.

"Well then…Mandy, is it? I do have some ideas for you, and I think Reah is certainly clever and well-behaved enough to fit in nicely at several high-quality institutions." She turned in her chair to pluck a blue pen and writing pad out from the jar behind her desk, and she handed them to the brunette. "Might you write your name, email address, and phone number here for me? I'll be in contact with the heads at a few of the places I have in mind, and I'll be in touch soon with more information."

Mandy readily accepted the pen and pad. "Oh, _thank you _so much!" She looked much more excited than Caroline had anticipated, and the brief thought flashed through Caroline's mind that doing nice things for this woman all through the livelong day would probably be a better use of her time than much else she did in her life. Mandy began to scribble, stopping briefly to mention that she normally lived in Crete, but would provide her daughter's mobile number instead.

"Crete? How interesting!" Caroline exclaimed. "Any particular reason why?"

A peaceful expression crossed Mandy's face. She stared dreamily out the window and answered, "No, just wanted to buy myself a little house somewhere…" She came back to her senses a moment later and asked as she wrote, "And you, two teenage sons? That must be a handful."

"You can say that again. But at the moment, my elderly mother is giving me a _more_ difficult time! As of less than a week ago, she's proclaimed that she's getting married! To someone she's only just met!"

"_Married_?" Mandy laughed incredulously. "How did that happen?"

Caroline lost track of time. Before she knew it, the bell rang, and they became aware that they'd spent an entire hour talking. They both rushed out of the office to find Reah fast asleep on one of the plush chairs. The two women shared a knowing smile before Mandy leaned down to wake her granddaughter and say their goodbyes to Caroline.

As grandma and granddaughter walked away hand-in-hand, Caroline propped herself against the door frame and watched them as far as her eyes could take her. She had spent the better part of her afternoon talking to her new friend - if she could call her that - and she was now unbelievably behind on the pile of work waiting for her. Oddly enough, she didn't care anymore. Her her blood pressure had lowered immensely, and her breathing had steadied. It had been such a peaceful and pleasant conversation, and if Caroline was honest with herself, Mandy was rather beautiful too, in her own gentle and quiet way.

Caroline wanted to get to know her more.


	3. Chapter 3

_Now things start to get a lot more AU-ish. Hope this will be okay!_

_xoxo,_

_Morgana_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**_Pen Pals_**

* * *

Mandy practically tore the envelope open as soon as she got her hands on it. She ran into her kitchen and sat at the table, reading and re-reading the letter, smothering her own elated grin with her fist. She pulled the little barrette out of the envelope and marveled at the intricate turquoise dragonfly on it. She slipped it into her hair and twisted around to admire it in the mirror. She turned back again to look out at the sea, feeling like she could float away at any second.

They had become pen pals. It had started so simply that she hadn't noticed it at first. There were a few email exchanges regarding Reah (and her eventual placement in a wonderful girls' school), but it hadn't stopped there. Each message contained a question and required its answer. Soon, Mandy became aware that she and Caroline had developed a personal correspondence, writing messages back and forth for months about things entirely unrelated to Reah or her education.

Mandy knew so much about Caroline by now that she felt like she really _knew_ her. It was strange, how she had only met her in person one time but felt such a deep connection because of their correspondence. Mandy was kept up-to-date on the saga with Caroline's soon-to-be-married mother, Caroline's stubborn husband who still remained in denial about their separation, the exciting and youthful activities of Caroline's sons, and of course all the drama at the school.

Mandy was absolutely dazzled by Caroline. She didn't know how to explain it, the way her heart stopped every time she heard the ring signifying a new email in her inbox. She would run to the computer each morning to check, and would spend any idle time she had during the day thinking carefully about her response. It was all so ridiculous. She thought about a term Becky had defined for her once –"girl crush." Was that what this was? Mandy was certainly awestruck by Caroline. She was gorgeous, with shiny blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes and impeccable taste in clothes. She was also highly educated and powerful - a proper career woman like Mandy herself had always aimed to be. It wasn't just that Mandy wanted to be like her, however. There was something more, and Mandy had always wondered about the feeling she had right now, had always wondered about herself. Now that she could breathe again and truly take her time to think about things, she wondered if her feelings for the other woman ran deeper than friendship. It was a silly thought though, and Mandy tried not to occupy herself with it too often.

Sending handwritten letters had been Caroline's idea. She was always full of ideas. It was Mandy, however, who actually sent the first one. She'd taken care to write in an elegant hand, and she had even thrown in a tiny seashell she'd found on the shore that morning. It soon followed that she and Caroline had two different exchanges happening at once – both the continued emails _and_ the occasional letters with gifts. Mandy sent her pebbles and sand from the beach, bits of colorful sea glass she had found, coins and pieces of Greek pottery. Sometimes she made jewelry out of it all for Caroline. Caroline professed to be less artistically inclined, but she showed more than the same amount of care in the tiny trinkets she bought and sent to Mandy. It was not the objects themselves that Mandy loved, for she could have bought herself nearly anything since winning the lottery - it was the fact that they were from Caroline.

In late May, Mandy one day found the courage to sit down and ask the question. She must have spent a good half hour in front of her computer screen, trying to think about how exactly to phrase it, and she even giggled at herself for taking so very long to write such a simple thing:

…_and again, I'm very sorry to hear about Alan's heart scare. I know it must have been difficult for you. You always seem to carry the burdens of others, and I admire your perseverance. Caroline, please know that if you're ever in need of a holiday, you're welcome to stay with me in Crete any time. The sun is always shining here, and life moves a bit slower. _

_Much love to you, _

_Mandy_

She closed her eyes and held her breath as she hit "send," hoping to God that she hadn't made a mistake by writing such a thing. She rose to put on her sun hat, thinking that today might be a nice day for a little walk. She would like to imagine her own home village as seen through the eyes of her sophisticated and gifted pen pal. Perhaps Caroline _would_ enjoy the relaxing pace of Mandy's new home.

* * *

"Boys, Mummy's going to Crete."

"What? Cool."

"When?"

Caroline's sons seemed mildly interested, but she could tell that they just wanted to leave the house and enjoy their first day of the summer holiday. As she had predicted, only John was surprised to hear it.

"What do you mean, 'going to Crete'? For how long?"

"Two weeks. I'm staying with a friend."

He grimaced and asked in confusion, "Who do _you _know in Crete?"

"That," Caroline responded coyly, tossing an orange into her purse from across the room, "is none of your business. I have to go back to the office today to tie up a few loose ends before I leave tomorrow. You can handle the boys and the house while I'm away. Isn't that what you wanted anyway? To be more involved with the family? Here's your chance."

"_Tomorrow_?" he exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Caroline really didn't feel like engaging in his nonsense today. She was thrilled at the prospect of flying away to Europe tomorrow, and by now, she wasn't entirely paying attention to what John was saying. Her mind was filled with the ethereal and highly appealing image of Mandy standing by the sea, her hair blowing gently around her beaming face in the balmy breeze.

"I wasn't aware that I had to tell you anything at all," she flashed him a blasé smile and sauntered out the door. Perhaps she would stop by the shops after work and pick up a new swimsuit or two. It had been so long since she had felt this warm, and she wasn't even on the island yet!

She was a bit nervous as well, truth be told. She didn't know why she had suddenly taken Mandy up on her offer – since she had only met her one time, after all! - but it just felt right. If she had learned anything from her mother in recent months, it was that one must not be afraid to take chances in life.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a tiny note to the guest reviewer who doesn't understand why crossover stories are started (since I cannot respond privately): if that was a criticism, I'm sorry if you don't like my story. I anticipated that it might not sit well with some people who love Caroline/Kate, and I respect that. If it was a genuine question, my answer is that it's just fun! Haven't you ever wondered what would happen if two unrelated characters met and possibly fell in love? There is no sweeter sound than that of two fandoms colliding :-)_

_xoxo, _

_Morgana_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**_Sleeping Together_**

* * *

Just like that, there she was, standing on Mandy's front step, looking stunningly glamorous in her oversize sunglasses and form-fitting sundress.

"Hello!" she chirped, leaning jovially on the handle of her suitcase.

Before Mandy could respond, the taxi driver in the road behind Caroline began to bellow at her in Greek, waving a wad of cash out the window indignantly.

"Sorry. Excuse me for a moment," Caroline added flippantly. She turned around and screamed something at him in Greek, adding, "Bugger off! That's all you're getting, and you'd bloody well appreciate it!"

He flashed them a few rather obscene gestures with his hands and sped off, still yelling loudly.

Caroline turned round to Mandy with a cheeky little smile on her face, as if nothing had just happened. "Sorry I'm late. He got lost three times and then tried to make me pay the fare for the entire circular journey."

Mandy couldn't help but burst into laughter at what she had just witnessed. Caroline realized the absurdity of it all and also broke into a fit of giggles. In less than a minute, Caroline had transformed her tranquil village into quite the scene. She was beaming like the rays of the sun itself, her fair skin and hair glowing radiantly in the light. Mandy felt like someone had just breathed life into this little house, and she loved it.

* * *

As soon as Caroline had caught a glimpse of Mandy's face at the door, she knew that she had made the right decision in coming here. It had taken no time for them to re-connect, and they filled their free hours with endless adventures - shopping in the local marketplace, walking on the beach and wading in the water, hiking to the top of a nearby hill to see the view, enjoying lazy meals together in Mandy's airy little house, and talking together late into the night on her veranda.

Mandy worked part-time as a nurse in a nearby hospital, going in a few days a week simply because it was her calling. According to Mandy, it had never just been a job, and she wanted to continue helping others. Caroline had been left speechless when she'd learned this. She'd never known anyone with such a good, true heart. It made it all the more difficult for her to keep her feelings for Mandy to herself. She did not want to startle the other woman, who, despite her obvious self-assurance, sometimes seemed a bit meek and uneasy. Besides, Caroline did enjoy her company, and she wouldn't have traded those first few days for the world.

On her fourth day in Crete, Caroline met up with Mandy for lunch after her morning shift at the hospital. They sat outside in a nearby café, enjoying the sway of the sea breeze and the sounds of the birds flying above them.

"So did you _really _just decide to move to Crete after winning the lottery? Just like _that_? Was it something that you had always wanted, or did the opportunity simply present itself, or…I was just wondering, because the rest of your family _is_ in the UK…"

Mandy shifted nervously in her seat and looked at the ground, and Caroline was puzzled as she watched the brunette's shaking hands absentmindedly folding her napkin into miniscule segments.

"Mandy, if you don't want to answer my question, I don't mind. I didn't think it was a…"

Mandy sighed heavily and interrupted her. "I think it's time I told you the truth, love. It's just that it's not the kind of thing you can easily explain in an email, or even a letter."

And there, in broad daylight, Mandy let her companion see into the darkest window of her life that she'd kept hidden from all but her closest friends. Everything came tumbling out, from her abusive marriage, to the nightmare surrounding Steve's broken leg, to her successful escape from her old life.

Caroline listened intently, but grew more and more concerned with each word. By the end of Mandy's story, she wiped small tears from her eyes, incensed that such terrible things should happen to such a beautiful soul. She told this to Mandy before asking,

"And so you're…how are you doing now? Are you…okay?"

"I'm sitting here in the sunshine with you, enjoying a lovely meal. I'd say I'm doing well, wouldn't you?" She leaned back and sent an infectiously reassuring grin toward Caroline, continuing, "But truthfully, I really am doing well. I've got a doctor I see every week for therapy, and he says I'm 'surprisingly well adjusted.' I see my daughter and granddaughter as often as I can, and, well, I'm happy now. I am."

Caroline squeezed her hand affectionately as Mandy suddenly looked downwards again and gulped anxiously. "Bet you didn't expect _that _for your lunch, did you? I'm sorry, love, maybe it was too much for me to say just now." She looked up at Caroline with a tense shrug and joked, "Well, there you go – my deepest secret, all there out in the open…"

"I'm a lesbian."

Caroline had blurted it out before she even realized what she was saying. Mandy's mouth dropped open. "Oh God," Caroline said, feeling her face turning red, "That was stupid. Sorry. I just thought that maybe if _I _told you one of my deepest secrets, then we might be more or less even, but now I just sound like a complete and utter twat."

Mandy laughed incredulously. "I don't mind. It was nice of you to say so, but what's wrong with being a lesbian?"

Caroline didn't expect to receive such a rational response, and replied in revelatory confusion, "You know, nothing. Nothing at all…"

"Glad to hear it," Mandy murmured with a tiny side-smile, "because I think I'm one as well."

Caroline's heart nearly leapt out of her chest at her companion's casual reply, but before they could continue their conversation, the waiter appeared to bring them their check.

As she and Mandy chitchatted on their walk home, Caroline wondered how long it would take for the two of them to acknowledge the words that they had each said. Would they not bring it up again? Was this simply a friendship between two potentially gay women?

That night, while they sat together on the couch, having kicked off their shoes and finished half a bottle of wine, Caroline realized that they had finally run out things to talk about. It was a comfortable silence, and she reclined and gazed serenely into Mandy's eyes. Caroline tried to still her own quickening pulse and finally worked up enough courage to move in closer to her companion and ask in a whisper,

"Mandy, may I kiss you?"

The other woman nodded uncertainly and looked down at Caroline's lips before tentatively leaning in to give her a soft kiss. Caroline could feel her entire body tingling with excitement at the contact. It had never been like this with anyone else, and she could not explain why. They both blushed bashfully before joining their lips together once again, and soon they were swept up in a passionate whirlwind of warm, exploring kisses. Their hands began to roam uncontrollably, and Caroline could feel Mandy's running up her back and then tangling in her hair. Caroline moved herself so that she was straddling the other woman on the couch, making it easier for them to touch one another. She began to slide one hand over Mandy's lap and under her skirt.

Just as Caroline brushed the inside of Mandy's thigh with her hand, she felt her companion flinch violently, so much so that it gave Caroline a great scare. She panicked, and immediately broke away from their kiss.

"What have I done wrong? Did I move too fast? Oh, darling, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Mandy looked as if she were about to cry and responded quickly, "No, Caroline, no. I just..." her voice shook as she muttered, "It's really embarrassing."

"I want to know," Caroline whispered reassuringly, gently brushing Mandy's fringe out of her eyes. "Tell me, please."

Mandy replied hoarsely, "I've not been with anyone like this since I left Steve, and I…it's just that it makes me nervous for no good reason, because when we'd have sex before, he and I, I didn't usually have a choice in the matter, and I was…" Her voice cracked as she said, "always so scared." Seeing Caroline's horrified expression, she added earnestly, "My doctor, he says I can start an…intimate…relationship if I want to, but I'll have to get over it all. I'll have to face my own fears if I want to be close to someone. Do you see? I can't help those reflexes, but Caroline, you should pay me no mind. Just please, I can do this. We just have to get on with it is all."

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her blood boiled with hatred for the man who had done such horrendous things to this lovely woman, but she could not be vindictive right now. Instead, she just clasped both of Mandy's hands in her own and said,

"I'll do no such thing. If you think I'm willing to overlook everything that you've been through so that we can just 'get on with it,' then you don't know me at all. Mandy, I care for you so much…I think I love you."

Caroline saw Mandy's eyes widen in surprise, and she rushed to continue before Mandy could respond. "Please, don't say anything. I'm not expecting anything in return. I just wanted to say it at least once, because I want you to know it." She looked deeply into her companion's shining eyes and said quietly, "If we're going to make love, we're going to do it properly, and that means waiting until you're comfortable with it. No exceptions."

Mandy inhaled raggedly, and her bottom lip trembled, threatening the release of happy tears at any moment. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. She threw her arms around Caroline and hugged her, finally managing to whisper shakily, "Thank you."

They kissed gently for a few more minutes, and Caroline couldn't deny what a delight it turned out to be. There was nothing to move toward, nothing to expect. There was only the sensation of Mandy's soft, pliant mouth, moving unhurriedly against her own. Caroline lost track of time, surrendering herself to the slow rhythm of their kisses until it finally occurred to her to ask,

"What if we slept together? As in literally slept together? Would that be too much? I understand if it would. I just thought I'd ask."

Mandy laughed lowly and tilted her head back to gaze admiringly at her lover. "I never know what to expect from you. You and your ideas…"

"Well?" Caroline asked, her confidence growing slightly.

"I'd like nothing more."

They fell asleep together that night in Mandy's bed, curled together on their sides. Before drifting off, Caroline reached her arm over Mandy's and intertwined their fingers. She buried her nose and lips in the other woman's fragrant hair and murmured, "This all right?"

"It's wonderful," Mandy whispered sleepily. "I love you too."

When Caroline awoke the next morning, she found Mandy rolled into her, slumbering soundly, her head tucked in against Caroline's chest. Caroline smiled down at her companion and lifted her eyes slightly to the window. The sun was rising and the air around them felt perfectly still, save for the serene rising and falling of the warm, soft body against hers. Caroline felt like she had awoken from years of sleep. Today, she was content for the first time in a very long time. Her depression had been lifted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**_Sunshine_**

* * *

Mandy peered at Caroline through the right side of her sunglasses, and she was once again struck by how very beautiful the other woman was. She reached out her hand and let her fingers ghost along Caroline's freckled arms and neck, and then through her sun-bleached golden hair.

"Mmm" Caroline hummed, her eyes still closed. She stretched luxuriously, and Mandy drank in the glorious sight of her arched back and pointed toes.

Mandy played with the sand on the ground next to them and sprinkled a bit of it in a line over her lover's outstretched forearm, lazily watching it roll away as Caroline chuckled. She could do this all day, lying here with this goddess. There were still so many moments when Mandy couldn't believe that Caroline really loved her – that someone this amazing even took any notice of her at all.

"Right," Caroline said, sitting up, "time for the towel again."

Mandy laughed as Caroline pulled a second beach towel over herself and burrowed underneath it, barely peeking her eyes out the side of it to view her companion.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Caroline teased, "I'll be burnt to a crisp if I don't cover myself up!"

Mandy stuck her head inside the towel as well to give Caroline a tiny kiss and murmur,

"You're so bloody gorgeous. Sometimes it's like you're not even real."

Caroline's hand came out of the fort she'd made to rest on Mandy's hip, and she responded, "That's very kind of you, but look at you, my love, with those glowing, tanned curves of yours. I literally pale in comparison!"

Mandy blushed and looked away for a moment, murmuring, "Don't talk rubbish."

Her lover turned and leaned over to say, "You know very well that I never talk rubbish."

Mandy rose from her towel and waded into the ocean to float blissfully on her back in the still water of the private lagoon. As the afternoon neared evening, Caroline dove in to join her, splashing a bit of water at her when she arrived.

"I beg your pardon?" Mandy questioned her playfully, swimming nearer and nearer to her companion. "Did you just _splash_ me?"

"So what if I did?" Caroline smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

Mandy took a deep breath and ducked down into the shallow water, eventually emerging right in front of her lover. She pushed her own wet hair out of her face before suddenly grabbing Caroline's waist and pulling her in. Caroline wrapped her arms and legs around Mandy and they met in a long, sensual kiss. The blonde woman gasped in shock when she realized that Mandy had managed to untie the back of her bikini top with one pull of the string. Mandy chuckled mischievously and swam into shore before Caroline could catch her.

Something had changed in Mandy over the past week, since they had confessed their feelings for one another. The day before, they had gone into the town for lunch and Mandy had suddenly led Caroline by the hand into a nearby alleyway. She'd backed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely, latching onto her neck and collarbone until the other woman sighed and mewled in surrender. When they broke apart, Caroline gazed at her in utter astonishment.

"My, my, what has gotten into _you_? I like it."

Mandy had simply grinned and looked down at her feet in response, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

She hadn't been able to resist. She felt such a thrill being in public with Caroline. She always felt proud to walk through the streets with her, to watch everyone's heads turn at the sight of the blonde beauty, to know inside that Caroline had chosen _her_. The remaining darkness inside Mandy had begun to fade. She could feel it floating toward the sky and dissolving like smoke from a funeral pyre. Caroline was so very present – whenever an unpleasant memory threatened to fill any void within Mandy's mind, there she was, with her silly chattering and her big ideas and her bright smile. Every day, it felt more and more like it was _Caroline's _hands on her, _Caroline's _body against hers, the taste of _Caroline's _lips – no one else could even threaten to appear in her mind. They had slept together every single night, often napping during the day as well, and their kisses and touches had grown more confident. Caroline was encouraging and patient, content to take things as slowly as Mandy needed. Being with Caroline opened up something new in her. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever felt so happy and worthy and powerful and sexy, so full of spirit and fire.

She never wanted this to end, but she felt a pang of sadness at the knowledge that it would have to.

* * *

"You're leaving in three days," Mandy said dismally.

Caroline turned to her lover and laughed. "Yes, I am, but you don't have to be so glum about it! We'll see one another again soon enough."

"We will?"

Caroline wanted to wrap Mandy in her arms and drop reassuring kisses all over her frowning, confused face. She knew that Mandy wasn't at all comfortable with public displays of affection, so she simply patted her arm and replied,

"Why do you sound so surprised? Yes, that is, if you _want _to see me again."

"Course I do!"

"Well all right, then! You can come to visit me, or I can come here again. Whatever you want, I'm there."

Mandy nodded in satisfaction and turned around once again to look at the ruins before her. It had been Caroline's suggestion to visit the archaeological site at Gournia, something which Mandy had not yet done. There was something about this place that made Caroline feel expansive, like she had spread her soul out in the sun for all to see. She no longer needed to hide. She had talked with Mandy about the depression she'd experienced over the past months, and she couldn't reiterate enough to her lover what a change their correspondence had made. That first handwritten letter had sent a burst of light through her that she had been missing. Caroline stared surreptitiously at Mandy through her peripheral vision, once again rendered breathless by the sight of her - her soft brown hair billowing in the wind and her gentle, beatific face beaming as she took in the magnificence of their surroundings. Caroline would return to Crete as soon as she could, for she would surely lose her mind if she had to be torn away from this angel for too long.

"What am I going to do while you're away?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something to pass the time," Caroline giggled affectionately.

"I want to learn Greek," Mandy said resolutely, opening her arms widely and tilting her head back until her closed eyes were pointing directly toward the blue sky. "I'm going to learn Greek."

* * *

Two weeks had passed all too quickly, and two days before Caroline's departure, Mandy felt a bolt of courage course through her. They had spent nearly every day at the beach in front of Mandy's home, and today was no different.

Mandy watched from several meters away as Caroline floated toward the shore on her stomach, eventually stopping where the seawater met the sand. Caroline was turned on her stomach and propped up on her elbows, letting the tiny waves of water lap up around her back and waist while she gazed absentmindedly up at Mandy's house. Mandy crept up behind Caroline and suddenly rolled her onto her back and pinned her arms down into the sand. Her lover let out a surprised squeak as Mandy claimed her lips in an achingly fervent kiss. Mandy could feel Caroline's sun-warmed body beneath her own, their skin separated only by tiny scraps of material. Both women moaned at the salty taste of ocean water intermingled with one another's mouths, and at the feeling of curves meeting curves and sinking into the wet sand. Mandy felt a desire beginning to burn within her, and she was no longer afraid of it. The fluttering in her stomach was a good kind of tension, one that she could faintly remember from her more carefree days as a young woman.

"Right. That's it," Caroline said breathlessly. She sat up quickly, placing a tiny peck on Mandy's lips before stating, "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. What's the finest restaurant in town? Because that's where we're going."

Mandy returned home that night feeling ecstatic and slightly tipsy, her head still spinning with the events of the evening. They had dressed in their nicest frocks, and they had dined at a nearby restaurant. When musicians arrived and began to play lively music, Caroline had asked Mandy to dance. They'd danced like two giggling friends, holding hands and jumping around the floor in a silly and lighthearted way. Mandy had tried to focus on every little detail – she wanted to remember this day, this night. It had all been so very perfect.

Mandy wasted no time when they got back, kissing Caroline as soon as she closed the front door behind her. All of the sudden, Caroline pulled away and laid her finger on the other woman's upturned lips.

"Come with me," she said in a hushed tone, taking hold of Mandy's hand and leading her up the stairs.

Once they reached the guest bedroom, she asked Mandy to close her eyes. Mandy did so in complete bewilderment, wondering what sort of exciting thing Caroline had come up with this time.

She heard her lover return a minute or two later, grasping her hand once again. She led her forward until Mandy could feel cool air around her.

"Okay, open!" she said chirpily.

Mandy immediately started to cry when she saw what Caroline done. She'd transformed the upstairs veranda in front of her room into what Mandy could only describe as something from a fairy story. She had laid a mattress bed out on the balcony and draped a sheer, gauzy, golden fabric from the rafters above. The space danced with the flickering light of candles and glowed with the muted light of several exquisite paper lamps hanging all around them. She'd even bought flowers and spread them everywhere – littering the bed, sprinkled on the ground, tied with little golden ribbons to the railing.

"It's beautiful," Mandy said through her sniffs and tears, "No one has ever done something like this for me before. I don't know what to say…."

Mandy nearly burst out laughing when her lover ran her hands anxiously through her hair and stammered, "So you like it? Are you sure? I set it up before we left tonight. I thought maybe I went too far with the flowers? Or not? No one can really see us up here, and I just thought it would be nice to be near the ocean out here, but if you think it's too out-in-the-open… I just thought it would be nice, so if you want to sleep in your room again, we can always do that, and I promise I won't mind one bit…oh God, now look at me. I'm being so bloody analytical, and that's no fun!" She laughed nervously.

"Caroline," Mandy silenced her with a strong kiss and pulled her tightly into her embrace. They rocked back and forth in one another's arms, and Mandy started to tremble slightly at the softness of her lover's body against hers. "I love it. I love you."

"Oh, good," Caroline sighed in relief.

Mandy could feel it right here, in this moment. It was right. She kissed Caroline's cheek and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Make love to me."

She felt the other woman stiffen in her arms before mumbling, "Are you sure? We don't have to do this if you don't want…"

"I want to. I'm sure."

* * *

_So don't shoot me, but I'm thinking I might not continue with this scene. I kind of like leaving some things to the imagination. What say you, readers? Nonetheless, more chapters to come! _

_xoxo,_

_Morgana_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**_Starshine_**

* * *

When Caroline awoke on the veranda, she was a bit disappointed to discover that Mandy was gone, her lover's warmth from the night before replaced by the heat of the morning sun. She fell asleep again for a few minutes before finally sitting up and pulling on her dressing gown. She tiptoed downstairs and found Mandy in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea and looking out her window at the boats sailing along the coastline.

As soon as she saw Caroline, her face turned pink and she mumbled a quiet hello, casting an awkward smile downward.

"What is this sudden shyness, darling?"

Caroline stepped over behind her chair and nuzzled Mandy's neck, rubbing her shoulders until Mandy sighed contentedly and let her head fall back against her companion.

Caroline poured herself a cup of tea and settled into the chair next to the brunette.

"Are you not happy with what happened last night? Do you think we moved too fast?"

Caroline had become hyper-vigilant, paying close attention to every single one of her lover's reactions. They had discovered together that the experience was much more pleasurable for Mandy if she looked into Caroline's eyes for much of it, and if Caroline constantly spoke gentle words to her throughout. Mandy needed, she had explained, reassurance that the person touching her in such an intimate way was Caroline and no one else.

Mandy shook her head emphatically and bit her lip timidly as she reached out to stroke Caroline's cheek with the back of her hand. Caroline closed her eyes for a moment and heard her lover whisper,

"It was wonderful, but…"

"Yes?" Caroline did not understand why the other woman was hesitating, acting so much more reserved this morning, as if she were embarrassed by what they had done.

"I…was I…too loud?"

Caroline tried to stifle her giggle, but it was too late. Mandy's eyes were wide and worried as she waited anxiously for her companion's response. Caroline reached out to hold her hands firmly and moved in closer.

"Oh Mandy, no! Not at all! Is that what this is about? You weren't! Well, you were certainly…enthusiastic…much more than I expected," Caroline winked before leaning in to murmur, "but I _loved _every second of it. It was _very _sexy. Besides, most of it was muffled, into my neck, or into the pillows, or into…"

They both smiled wryly, neither one needing a reminder of precisely what Caroline was getting at.

Mandy seemed relieved, eventually adding, "But you were much more quiet."

"Well, yes, but only because I was holding back, trying to be…courteous. It _is _your house after all, and we _were _outside, and someone could have heard us. I couldn't care less, but I was thinking of you."

They both stared at one another before breaking into light laughter, all tension released. Caroline rested her head on the other woman's shoulder, happy just to sit there in silence and bask in the pleasant glow of Mandy's serene company. Caroline was so in love, she felt like she could burst at any second, and the memory of the way Mandy had been last night made her shiver slightly – she had not expected to discover such a bright flame burning within such a quiet person. She did not think she would ever grow used to the way she felt in this moment, so happy, so full and complete.

"It had been so long since I really truly…" Mandy trailed off.

"Had sex?"

"No. Since I…you know…like _that_…"

Caroline chuckled again and interlaced their fingers. "Came? We're adults, lovely. You can say it."

"Yeah. Came." Mandy said it assuredly this time, squeezing her lover's hand in confirmation.

"Me too."

* * *

Neither of them could sleep the night before Caroline's departure. A little after midnight, they turned toward one another in bed, and grinned as eyes met eyes, lips met lips, and hands met curves.

Before they had become too entangled in one another once again, Caroline whispered, "Let's go swimming."

Mandy laughed quietly in surprise. "_Now_?"

"Why not? It's warm!"

Caroline and her ideas.

The next thing Mandy knew, she and Caroline were floating in the shallow, dark water of the lagoon, making love under the brilliant glow of the stars and moon above them. The heavens had never looked so bright back home, and Mandy thought the two of them might be swallowed up, right here and now, by the celestial bodies surrounding them. She felt like nothing but a tiny speck within such a vast universe, and yet, the woman in her arms made her feel as great as a constellation. Surely, a love like this must be the source of it all.

* * *

"My friend, Helen, I told you about her, I think I felt something, just a jolt of…something when I met her."

"Did you?" Caroline looped her arm into Mandy's as they sat on the beach, watching the sunrise.

"Yeah. But it were silly, and I just thought…I thought, 'Maybe I'm not really gay, and maybe I'm just thinking of it that way because of Steve. Did you ever doubt yourself like that? At Oxford?'"

Caroline shook her head and buried her feet farther into the sand. "Not one bit. I've always known, and I've always been rather proud of it. I really did love John for a time, but even so, there was always something missing. It was never like this."

She heard her lover sniffle before murmuring, "I wish you didn't have to leave today."

Caroline wiped her tears away, kissing each little streak that had run down her cheeks. "I'll be back, I promise. I'd never really leave you. If it makes you feel better, what the hell – I'll go back up to the house and buy a return ticket right this minute!"

Mandy laughed through her soft crying, adding, "And what's to stop us from sending letters, I guess."

"That's right! You are a beautiful writer after all, darling."

Mandy stood up abruptly and pulled Caroline with her by the hand. "Come on. We're going back up to the house. You take a warm shower and I'll make us some breakfast. I don't want you going to the airport on an empty stomach."

Caroline rolled her eyes and giggled, stumbling behind her across the beach. For the next few hours, she would try - with everything she had - to forget that she would be sleeping alone tonight in Harrogate.

* * *

_This will obviously continue further, so don't feel too sad!_

_Xoxo,_

_Morgana_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**_Dining In_**

* * *

_Six months later_

* * *

Mandy shifted impatiently in her chair while Caroline twisted little bits of her hair round the curling iron. She looked down at her watch and sighed.

"This is taking longer than I thought it would."

"Well, would you like me to stop?" Caroline joked. "You'll have a curly half and a straight half, but far be it from me to dictate your style choices."

"No," Mandy sighed again. "Sorry, love. I'm just nervous."

"I know you are! Good grief, you're acting like _me_!" Caroline laughed and Mandy couldn't help but break into a tiny smile at the sight of her lover's smirk through the bathroom mirror. The blonde woman leaned down to kiss Mandy's cheek and whispered sensually in her ear, "Can't we just skip the dinner and guests part, and get to the us going to bed part?"

Mandy swatted at her playfully and blushed. "Oh stop it, you. Pay attention to what you're doing. I don't want you burning my hair off!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and giggled. They grew silent again for a minute before Caroline said gently, "Don't worry, lovely. If _my_ family was able to embrace the idea of you and me, even my mother…" They both raised their eyebrows, remembering the drama that had ensued with the entire situation, "then I'm sure Becky will too."

* * *

"Damn!" Caroline stomped her foot in frustration as she watched the potatoes topple off of the baking sheet and bounce across the kitchen floor. She quickly moved to set down the tray as well as the dripping ladle in her other hand, but a sudden rush of brown hair prevented her from moving.

Mandy had come onto the scene too fast for Caroline to realize it, and had already started retrieving the raw potatoes. "It's not a problem, love. They're not even baked yet. I'll just give them a wash and it'll be fine." Caroline felt a pang of affection course through her as she watched Mandy's calm and measured movements.

"That's what you get for trying to do two things at once!" Gillian entered the kitchen, laughing teasingly at Caroline. She leaned against the refrigerator and watched as Mandy expertly slid the tray into the oven and mopped up a few remaining drops of soup from the floor. Once she had gone, Gillian turned to Caroline with a silly, satisfied grin on her face.

"What?" Caroline did not have time for banter right now. Everyone else was set to arrive any minute, and she couldn't afford to engage in chitchat.

"I like her. I approve," Gillian asserted.

"What? Why do you suddenly say this?"

"Because she doesn't make a fuss about things. It's good for the likes of you." Gillian flashed her a knowing smile and sauntered out of the kitchen, carrying the breadbasket into the next room.

Caroline looked down into the bubbling pot of soup and shook her head, smiling secretly and feeling like a stupid adolescent all over again. These past few months had been difficult, but if their frequent visits back and forth to Crete and their survival of Caroline's family issues had proved anything, it was that her relationship with Mandy was as strong as it was real. They had a future together, and no matter how hard things might become, it would always remain a comfort to Caroline to know that she would face it all with steady, beautiful Mandy by her side.

* * *

Dinner had started out well enough, with a nice meal and friendly conversation. It was such a blessing to have Reah there; most attention was focused on Mandy's granddaughter, and the guests' mutual adoration of the little girl broke all tension. Of course, Becky was grateful to Caroline for her help with Reah, although Becky didn't fully understand the situation yet. Alan and Celia were their usual pleasant selves, Luke was on his best behavior, and Gillian genuinely seemed to be enjoying herself. Even Caroline's and Gillian's sons had made an effort to be polite to each other and to everyone else.

The trouble began during dessert. Mandy jumped in her seat at the sound of the loud crash from the back of the house. Her courage had grown immensely since she had moved to Crete, but she could never quite shake those moments - especially when she was back in the UK – when sudden movements spooked her. She no longer lived in fear, but his shadow would forever have a place in her mind, no matter how much she tried to erase it.

They heard loud, sloppy laughter from the other room, until John entered with a tall, doe-eyed woman who had lipstick smeared all over her face. Mandy supposed this must be Judith. She'd never met her before, but she fit the description Caroline had given. They were both drunk, unable to stand up straight or even see clearly.

John threw his arm around the tall brunette and sniffed angrily, looking around at the table. "So you decided to throw a little party without me? What, are we not _good_ enough for you all now?" He motioned carelessly toward Mandy and hiccupped, continuing, "I see _she's_ still here, fucking dyke Grecian Goddess Artemis, and what is _this_?" He waved dramatically toward Becky and her family. "Have more people sleeping in your bedroom tonight then, have you? Bloody hell, what is this, an orgy? Well enjoy your orgy, you… you…"

He paused, swaying, eyes crossed in confusion, unable to decide on an insulting name for Caroline. Judith broke into a fit of giggles and began to collapse on the floor while John tried to hold her up.

Gillian stood up immediately and said with a comically bright smile on her face, "Come on, you two. I've got something _really fun _to show you!"

Mandy almost burst out laughing at their surprised and delighted faces. They really believed her. How thick could they be? She made a mental note to thank Gillian later. Gillian saluted Caroline, pulled out her car keys, and lead the two out the door, winking at the remaining guests and mouthing, "_I'll be back later_."

Becky seemed horrified, looking back and forth between her mother and Caroline while uselessly trying to cover Reah's ears. "Mum…"

Mandy looked up to see Caroline running away. She followed her. The blonde was pacing the kitchen, head in her hands, mumbling through gritted teeth, "I knew it…I knew it was all going to go wrong…why can't _one _bloody thing work out smoothly around here…" Mandy shook her head kindly, unable to suppress the smile on her pursed lips. This is what it was like to love a perfectionist, and Mandy wouldn't have had it any other way.

She wrapped her arms around Caroline and abruptly pushed her toward the countertop until the other woman was trapped against her. Mandy tilted Caroline's chin downwards slightly until their eyes met and Caroline's breathing slowed.

"Caroline," she said in a kind whisper. "It's fine. It's all fine. I love you." She kissed Caroline softly, wishing they could just send everyone away right now. Mandy reveled in other woman's contented purr as she continued, "I'm going to have a talk with Becky, and everything will turn out all right. You'll see. Don't fret. This was a very nice dinner party, and it still is. You get the kettle on, and I'll take care of the rest, okay?"

Caroline nodded in reply, and Mandy felt a flutter of joy at the sight of her lover's brightened blue eyes. Caroline was happy and blushing again, bits of her golden hair coming out of place. Mandy smoothed it down, and Caroline mumbled sheepishly, "Sorry he called you a..."

"A dyke?" Mandy said plainly. "It's true. I am. Besides, he also called me a Grecian Goddess, so I think I'll survive. Trust him to make a reference to ancient mythology in his poor attempt at an insult. Bookish types..."

Caroline started to giggle against her silently, and Mandy couldn't help but join in as well. Once they had ceased in their laughter, Mandy gave Caroline one last peck on the lips before going to find Becky.

* * *

"Mum, I know. I mean, I _knew _too. Before. I know Caroline's your girlfriend. "

Mandy turned toward her daughter in shock, and Becky wanted to laugh at her mother's obliviousness.

"But how…"

"Mum, no one has a 'friend' visit as many times as she's visited you over the last couple months, and no one – especially not you – takes a trip all the way back here for a simple friendly dinner."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that. I wanted you to get to know her first, so that…" Mandy trailed off awkwardly, looking down at her hands.

Becky wrapped her coat and scarf around herself more tightly, thinking that they had better finish this conversation soon so they could go back inside. She hated seeing her mother in such a state, and she wanted to reassure her that it was all okay.

"She loves you, Mum, I can tell. She loves you a lot. I think she's great, and I promise you there's no problem on my end. If she makes you happy, then don't let me stop you. You deserve to be happy. You do."

"Really?"

God, she could be so daft sometimes! Becky threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly, whispering, "Really."

* * *

_One more chapter to go!_

_xoxo, _

_Morgana_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**_Mrs. Elliot_**

* * *

_One year later_

* * *

The night before, they drove out to Halifax to watch the meteor shower at Gillian's. Long after she gave in and headed to bed, Caroline and Mandy still sat wrapped in one another's arms on the stone wall, bundled under the thick blankets they had brought.

"Are you sleepy yet?" Caroline asked, nudging her partner's side.

Mandy took a moment to look down and said quietly, "No. This is lovely. Do you want to leave? We can if you want to."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I'm enjoying this. It _was _my idea anyway."

"You and your ideas..." Mandy chuckled affectionately, and Caroline gently reached out to run her fingertips through the silky brown hair that fell in wisps around her lover's face.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

Mandy curled her arm around Caroline's waist and laid her head on her shoulder, cuddling in as close as she could and breathing in the familiar scent of her perfume. "I can't wait. It's all just so different from…from the last time I did this."

"What do you mean?"

Mandy sighed and closed her eyes, continuing, "Well, I remember I could only think about the house, and the baby, and the bills, and…"

She was interrupted as Caroline started to kiss her neck, drawing small giggles from her. Caroline thought she could listen to Mandy laughing like that every day for the rest of her life, and she hoped that she would. Mandy turned her head to kiss her companion firmly on the lips, before saying,

"Now the only thing I can think about is you."

Caroline stared back up at the sky before responding, "I feel the same. Last time, it was all about the dress, the guest list, the catering, the cake, the flowers…now all I want is just you, and that's all I need."

Mandy felt a warmth spread throughout her entire body, hearing Caroline's words. It was all she needed too. She hadn't known how to go about it, because she'd never had to be so assertive like that before. She had taken a risk, had bought the ring and asked the question so simply that it frightened her. Mandy was never one to put on much of a show, and she'd hoped to God that sunset on the veranda of her little house would be enough of a romantic setting. It was.

"Mandy, I want to promise you right now, that should we ever get into any kind of argument, I might yell and scream and be incredibly annoying, but I will _never _lay a finger on you. I promise."

Mandy appreciated the gesture, but Caroline had declared it so dramatically that she couldn't help her own response. She crawled onto her knees on the wall and whispered hotly in the other woman's ear, "That's too bad, because I was hoping you'd lay a finger on me tonight. You can lay a finger on me whenever you want."

Caroline grinned and tickled her fiancée until she laughed again, a sound that Caroline was sure she would never grow tired of. "That's _not _what I meant."

Mandy could see her blushing, even in the still, drowsy darkness of the night. She reached out to hold her hand.

* * *

Rose had never seen anything lovelier. She'd been to loads of weddings before, and she'd grown used to the words people always said during the ceremony, but this time was different. She could tell that that every single person in the room was truly thinking about the meaning of each word.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Rose squeezed Alan's arm, and he looked over at her with a giant, silly smile. In the front, she could see Becky and Luke bopping up and down in their chairs in excitement. To her left, Alan and Celia holding hands, their heads tilted to the side as if beholding something utterly transcendent. To her right, all the kids with Gillian and Robbie, grinning from ear to ear. She could hear Tom and Natalie in the back, whispering,

"It's such a perfect venue. I love how spacious it is, with the windows and staircases and everything…"

"They look so beautiful, both of them!"

Reah looked absolutely darling in her flower girl dress, and Natalie had been right –Mandy and Caroline were like two angels together, in their short, twirly white dresses, not quite matching but both looking like they'd come straight out of an old Hollywood film.

"I do."

Rose had been so thrilled to hear the news about Mandy. It had been hard to stay in contact lately, with the location of her home kept secret. Luckily, Becky's new house in Harrogate was the perfect setting for such a joyous occasion. Having known Mandy for so many years of her life, Rose was sure that no one deserved to find love more than her dear Mandy.

"Aww" Rose couldn't stop herself from saying it, when they exchanged their rings and Mandy reached out to adjust one of the little pearls that had started to fall out of Caroline's hairpin.

Life would no doubt be challenging, with Caroline moving back and forth during summers until she one day retired, but Rose knew that they'd both seen difficult times. In comparison to what they'd both been through, this was going to be heaven.

Tonight they would be leaving for their honeymoon in some top-secret location. Rose was dying to know what it was.

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. Elliot."

Mandy chuckled as she felt Caroline enclose her in a soft embrace from behind. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, turning her head backwards for a moment to whisper,

"And good morning to you too, Mrs. Elliot."

Mandy had taken Caroline's last name. She hadn't known what else to do. Her maiden name felt foreign to her, a reminder of a time that she would rather not revisit. "Atkinson" was obviously not suitable. This was a new life. "Elliot" was a new name. It stuck.

The Grecian sun was already pouring through the thin curtains of their bedroom, and they reveled in the exhilarating, yet calming scent of the salty sea air around them.

Caroline made a trail of kisses from her wife's shoulder and down her arm, but Mandy surprised her by quickly rolling them both over until the blonde was underneath her.

"Goodness!" Caroline exclaimed with a little squeak. She was suddenly rendered speechless by the depth of Mandy's loving gaze.

Mandy stared into her wife's glowing blue eyes for a long while before she started to drop light little kisses upon each of her freckles.

"I have a lot of freckles, lovely. This might take a long time."

"Good," Mandy murmured, in-between her kisses, "because we've got an entire lifetime ahead of us."

* * *

_That's the end! I hope you guys liked it enough. I might write an epilogue at some point, but who knows. I hope you won't hate that I ended it with a marriage. I just get sad that so many of my other stories cannot realistically end with a happy marriage, so I did it this time!_

_xoxo,_

_Morgana_


End file.
